


Date Night

by ShadowSpires



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge; Jay Dick [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason’s idea of a date is a little unusual. For anyone who isn’t a Bat, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: On a Date

The softest scuff of boots on the gravel of the rooftop would have been missed by anyone not Bat trained. Jason didn’t react as the shadow slipped forward on silent feet. Warm arms came around his shoulders as a firm body pressed itself to his back.  
  
Warm lips dragged down the column of his throat, and soft breath tickled his skin. Jason leaned back into the body behind him, attention fixed on the shift of muscle behind the rough nomex/kevlar weave, though his eyes never left the building before him.  
  
“Well?” The voice rumbled against his back.  
  
Jason tipped his head back to grin at Dick. “Well, what?”  
  
“Well, you asked me to meet you.” Dick’s tongue laved the soft, sensitive skin behind Jason’s ear. “I’ll admit this isn’t exactly what I was expecting, but I can work with it. What’s the scoop?”  
  
“Just the usual.” Jason waved a lazy hand at the men leading a car below them. “Drugs, and bad guys with guns. Stupid bad guys, new to Gotham, just waiting to be welcomed to our fair city.”  
  
Jason could feel the smirk growing against his neck. “I was thinking a little dance with our new guests, some Pakistani from the place down the street, then I have a place a block or two away.  
  
“Ohhh, Jay.” Dick cooed, pleased and practically purring. “You plan the best very best dates. Most idiots taken out gets to top!”  
  
With that he pulled away and dove, laughing, into the startled, confused and suddenly terrified group of criminals.  
  
Jason stared after his lover for a moment, admiring the graceful, joyful way he moved, before he leapt down himself, taking out two idiot thugs with his landing and another with a spin-kick.  
  
Jason found himself laughing along with Dick, swept up in the man’s unending cheerfulness as they taught the newcomers their first lesson about Gotham and her protectors.  
  
Dick was ahead of him by at least two goons, but Jason wasn’t in too much of a hurry to catch up. He thought he might just let Dick win this little competition. After all, he couldn’t be expected to do *everything* tonight, could he?


End file.
